Astronomical observatories have been known and used for many years to house telescopes for celestial observation. Most of these observatories are large-scale structures comprising a base and a hemispherical dome that rotates about the base. The dome of these structures typically includes a shutter system comprising a longitudinal observation slot extending from the top to the bottom of the dome, and a pair of shutter doors that slide laterally to open and close the observation slot. These observatories typically include electric motors and automated control systems that control the movement of the telescope, dome and shutter doors, to enable the telescope to view all sections of the sky from the horizon to the zenith. While conventional large-scale observatories are useful for professional astronomers, they have certain disadvantages. In particular, conventional observatories are complex and costly structures, which are permanently fixed in a given location, and not generally available for use by the public.
There exist small-scale observatory structures for use by amateur astronomers, known as personal observatories. Most of these personal observatories are similar in form to conventional large-scale observatories, in that they comprise rotatable, hemispherical domes with observation slots similar to those of conventional observatories. However, this type of personal observatory typically requires costly control systems to synchronize the movement of the telescope and the dome. Also, since the observation slot is small in size relative to the volume of air inside the observatory, there can be turbulence or a chimney effect distorting the view when warm air leaving from inside observatory into cold air outside produces eddies with differing air density and different indices of refraction for light.
Another type of personal observatory structure comprises a rectangular building having a peaked, roll-off roof that slides laterally along tracks until the interior of the observatory is open to the sky. This type of personal observatory structures eliminates the chimney effect. However, with no rotation capability, the roof will always block a section of the sky. Also, these buildings are generally made of wood, and while they can be produced in kit form, the kits are relatively heavy and expensive to ship, and they require some expertise to erect.
There is accordingly a need in the art for a personal observatory structure that does not suffer from the chimney effect and that provides a very wide and tall angle of view so that the dome need only be rotated rarely. Furthermore there is a need for an inexpensive personal observatory that is conveniently transported and assembled or disassembled.